The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, and more specifically to a sheet feed apparatus for use with a facsimile apparatus.
In a conventional type facsimile apparatus, a scanner and a printer have an independent construction. In such a facsimile apparatus, both the scanner and the printer have an original sheet setting station and a recording sheet setting station, and original sheets and recording sheets are transported through different routes. Such construction makes the conventional facsimile apparatus oversized. Therefore, in making the facsimile apparatus simpler in mechanism and more compact in size, it is desirable to use the scanner as the printer as well.